Prom Remix
by madison2209
Summary: My Version Of What happened in the hours leading up to, and the hours after justin's prom


PROM NIGHT… REMIX

i dont own any characters... as much as i'd like to haha

* * *

Brian and Justin came home from Babylon, and Brian was a drunken mess. "Seriously Brian, you are a serious danger to yourself! You need to stop drinking so much" said Justin "shut up you smart fucker… don't you realize I give fuck all about my health as long as I still am able to fuck every guy in sight!" Justin glared at him "fine" he said. He stopped supporting Brian and started to walk away. Brian toppled over and landed on top of Justin. "Ugh Brian! You're crushing me!" grunted Justin. Brian giggled like a schoolgirl "what... I didn't quite get that… you need to speak clearly!" Justin tried to shove Brian off him but failed. "Brian…" started Justin. "Fine" said Brian and he got up. He walked over to his bed and drifted off to sleep. Justin got up and watched Brian sleeping. He looked so sweet, and not to mention peaceful when he was asleep. Completely out of character. If only Brian showed some heart and emotion. What in the world could make him feel something? Wondered Justin. He slipped into bed next to Brian.

The next morning Brian woke up in a filthy mood. He wacked Justin over the head with a pillow. "wake up u little twat… you will be late for school" Justin rolled over "I'm not going" he mumbled "what do you mean?" snapped Brian "I'm not going, all they are doing is setting up for the prom anyway, and since I'm not going to the prom, there is no point in me going to school" said Justin "why aren't you going?" "because it is a heterosexual form of torture" Brian smirked "I've taught you well" he laughed "if only I knew someone who could come to my prom with me, so I could make a perfect farewell and fuck you statement" said Justin, purposely gazing at Brian "no I'm not coming, but that shouldn't stop you from" Brian said bluntly "it was worth a shot. Fine I'll go" sighed Justin

"He asked me to go to his prom with him!" exclaimed Brian "Aww that's sweet, and I'm guessing you came here so we could tell you what to wear?" said Melanie hopefully, but already knowing the answer "you actually think that I said I would go?" "No, but it was worth a shot" said Melanie. Brian remembered when Justin said that this morning. He sounded so disappointed. Brian, who hates heteros with a passion, almost chuckled at the idea of the teen's faces when they saw two guys dancing at their prom. "Brian… you really should go… and relive your teen days" said Lindsay "yeah, maybe Justin's prom will help jog your memory of your own sine it was so long ago" laughed Melanie. Brian chucked one of Gus's soft toys at her.

Justin was at his prom. He was sitting by the punchbowl, and watched Chris Hobbs spike it. "Squeal and your dead faggot" he said threatenly. Justin wasn't planning on telling and just continued to sit there, incredibly bored. "Hey Justin, come and dance!" said Daphne. "I'd rather not" he said. Daphne was staring at Brian over Justin's shoulder. "Are you sure?" asked Daphne "YES" snapped Justin "I wouldn't bother, he doesn't want to dance" said Daphne to Brian, whom Justin still hadn't noticed yet "oh well, I guess I'd better leave then" said Brian. At the sound of his voice, Justin turned around swiftly "you came!" he said "yeah, it's not the first time" smirked Brian. Daphne pulled a face and went to dance with her boyfriend. Brian grabbed Justin's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Everyone stared at the "old" guy leading Justin to dance. Chris Hobbs's eyes widened in surprise when they started to dance. Brian took off his scarf and put it around Justin's neck. Justin grinned. Brian grabbed Justin's waist and Justin put his hand on brains shoulder and they started waltzing around the dance floor, much to the surprise of the many students and teachers that were staring at them. Brian and Justin gazed into each other's eyes, both smiling; Brian spun Justin around, thinking "Christ! Where did this boy learn to dance?" Justin slipped brains jacket off and threw it to Daphne. She grinned. Justin put the scarf back around brains neck. Brian started twirling Justin, around and around, and was kind of surprised that the boy didn't trip over. He stopped Justin before he got too dizzy and dipped him down. Justin wrapped his leg around Brians waist. Brian brought him back up and lifted him off his feet and kissed him. Chris Hobbs was so shocked that he almost dropped his drink. Brian and Justin were swapping spit like there was no tomorrow. They broke apart and Justin grinned that grin that made Brian think that it would never be dark again. They walked off the dance floor and to brains jeep.

Brian and Justin got to the jeep, singing and dancing. "We gave them a prom they will NEVER forget. "Me neither. It was the best night of my life" said Justin happily. "Even if it was RIDICULOSLY romantic" said Brian with a grin. He leaned in and gave Justin a passionate kiss. He spun Justin away from the jeep with the scarf. "Later" he said, playing with the silky fabric of the scarf. "Later" said Justin as he grinned and walked away. Brian got in his jeep, and watched Justin through the rear view window. He saw Chris come up behind Justin, holding a long slender baseball bat. He swung open the door and yelled "JUSTIN!" Justin turned around and smiled a dazzling grin, when suddenly the bat swung down and hit him with a metallic bang. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Brian ran forward and grabbed the bat. He was so tempted to hit Chris in the head, cause the bastard as much damage as he did to sunshine, but thought better of it. Instead he just wacked him in the shin. "Argh! God dammit!" yelled Chris in pain. Brian threw the bat down and rushed to Justin side. Everything was covered in blood. Justin, the ground, the scarf, and as Brian embraced Justin in a hug, he was immediately covered in blood too. He didn't know what to do. Daphne came down to see what was taking Justin so long to come back to the prom, and she saw just lying on the ground, covered in blood. "OH MY GOD!" She cried out. She saw Brian, covered in blood and tears, and asked what happened. Brian couldn't talk so he pointed towards Chris, who by that stage had gotten up off the ground and was trying to walk away. Daphne saw the bloodstained bat and put 2 and 2 together. "You lowlife bastard! YOU KILLED HIM!" she said. She was overreacting, but still, she ran over to him and gave him a punch that would've put Muhammad Ali to shame. "Daphne!" said Brian, finally regaining his ability to speak. "Call 911… and then call his mother" he said weakly "I don't have my phone she said. Brian grabbed his own and gave it to her. She wiped some of the blood off it. She rang 911 and Justin's mother.

The ambulance arrived and asked who was going to come with Justin. "Brian will" said Daphne "who's Brian" asked the dumb timewastIng ambulance officers. "The guy covered in blood dumbass" said Daphne with attitude. Brian got into the back of the ambulance. He stared at Justin's frail body and tears welled up in his eyes again. He grabbed the scarf off Justin and ran the bloodstained fabric through his fingers. When they got to the hospital Brian immediately dialed miichaels number. "Brian… this better be important… I'm about to get on a plane" he said irritably. Brian burst into tears "Brian? Whets wrong? What happened?" said Michael worriedly. "I'm at the hospital... umm… Justin… he… we are at the hospital… and there was… blood everywhere and… unconscious... and…" Brian started crying. "Oh god Brian… you are making no sense at all… but I'll be at the hospital right away… ok…" he said and he hung up. Michael rushed to the hospital. He isnt expect to see Brian sobbing in the waiting room covered in blood and wearing a scarf covered in blood and tears. "Oh my god Brian… what the fuck happened to you!" he said. Brian couldn't speak. "Umm nurse… could you please explain…" the nurse came over. "This man came in with a blonde guy who had lost a lot of blood and from what I believe is in intensive care at the moment" she said. She stared at Brian "I think you should go home and get changed sir" she said "no" he said definitely. He sniffed. He looked at Michael "oh my god… Michael, you should be on a plane!" he said. "No… this is more important… look I'm going to call ma, if that's ok with you. And also Linds and Mel… and ted… and Emmett…" he said. "And have you called his mother? What about Daphne?" he said "thanks Michael" said Brian "for what?" asked Michael, puzzled "for being here… and supporting me… and Daphne called Jennifer. "Oh right thanks… I'll call everyone else now" said Michael.

First up was Debbie. "Hey ma" said Michael "MICHAEL! You should be on a plane… please don't tell me that you ditched…" started Debbie. "Ma… Justin's been hurt really badly!" he said. "What? That's impossible… he was at his prom! How?" said Debbie, shocked. "Look ma… I don't know that much right now but all I know is that Brian is here and he is covered in blood. I think you should give him some time and also the doctors should have some time before you come here and start abusing them, so you should come to the hospital tomorrow morning first thing ok…now I've got a lot more calls to make so try to get some sleep now ma" "wait… Michael… what has Brian got to do with anything and another thing…" Michael hung up… he didn't have the time to listen to his mother bad mouth Brian. He made the next call

"Hey Linds" said Michael when a grumpy Lindsay answered the phone "Michael… this better be important! We just got Gus to sleep" she said. "Umm Linds… Justin has been seriously hurt at his prom… there isn't much more I know, sorry. I think you should come to the hospital in the morning, since Brian is in shock and not really in the mood to see anyone at the moment. I'll tell you more in the morning" "oh my god… thank you Michael. See you in the morning"

"Emmett!" "Oh hey Michael baby… I thought you were going to Portland!" said Emmett brightly. "Umm Emmett… I need you to come to the hospital first thing in the morning. Justin's been seriously hurt and I don't know how, and Brian is in shock and I don't know why… so I think you should come to the hospital" "OH MY GOD! Poor Justin!"

Michael had one last call to make. "Teddy…" said Michael "what?" said ted slowly "Justin has been injured… I don't know how, but you're just going to have to come here in the morning… please" "ok… poor Justin…" he said. Michael hung up and took a deep breath. He walked back to Brian and drifted off to sleep. Brian however, stayed awake. He couldn't sleep, not at a time like this anyway. It's as if the sun will never shine again.

Debbie, Vic, Mel, Linds, Ted and Emmett all made it to the hospital in the morning. None of them had any idea what the fuck had happened and none of them had got a minute of sleep. They walked into the hospital and saw Brian, still wearing his bloodstained clothes, with the scarf around his neck. His face was streaked with tears which had cut through the dirt and blood on his face. "Jesus" breathed Mel. "Honey?" said Debbie quietly. Brian looked at her. "He is in a coma" was all he said before tears started to well up…again. He looked away, not wanting his friends and Mel see him this vulnerable. Lindsay looked at him sympathetically. "Bri..." she said "I'm fine!" he snapped. He wiped the tears away angrily. "Well can you umm… tell us what happened?" Said ted. He knew it was kind of insensitive, but it was Brian, and he was the king of insensitivity. "Well… a guy hit him in the head with a baseball bat" he said. Nobody asked him to go into any more detail. "I danced with him… at the prom" he said quietly "and it's all my fault!" He exclaimed. "Oh baby… no its not" said Emmett. "Where's Michael anyway?" asked Debbie. "He is with Jennifer and… Craig…" "Oh… is Craig…" started Ted "Justin's father… yeah" said Brian. I don't know why he even came… he probably doesn't give a shit anyway" said Brian spitefully. Craig and Jennifer came inside, and they were arguing. "This never would've happened if he wasn't a fucking faggot!" said Craig. Brian's head shot up. "You!" said Craig, pointing at Brian. "You have the fucking nerve to be here… you should go home… even better… SKIP TOWN!" he yelled. "Excuse me sir" said one of the nurses. "I think you should leave." "WHAT!? I am one of the patients fathers… kick me out and I will sue you" "umm excuse me, Mr. Taylor, umm if you sue the hospital you are sure to lose… and that's coming from a lawyers perspective" said Mel. "Who asked you" said Craig. "Fuck it… I didn't want to be here anyway! Who gives a fuck, Justin deserves to die anyway!" he said. Brian sprung up and lunged at Craig. Ted and Emmett held him back "don't Brian… do you think Justin would want you to fight his father?" said Emmett "yes" said Brian. "Oh well… still don't" said ted. Brian sat down "fuck!" he yelled in frustration. "A doctor came over. "You can go in and see Justin now… but I recommend only a couple go in… perhaps his mother and father only…" he said. "You are NOT stopping me from going into see him" said Brian, firing up. "I take you are his… boyfriend" said the doctor. Everyone cringed at the b word being used around Brian. "In a non defined, non conventional way… yes I am" said Brian. "Let me in to see him." "After his parents. "Umm… sorry sir, his father just left…" said Jennifer. "Oh… well you can go in, as his mother, and I guess you can go in… after his mother" said the doctor to Brian. "Thank you very much" said Michael, speaking for Brian.

When it was brains turn to go in, he was very irritable. But all anger disappear when he saw the pale boy lying in the hospital bed. "Oh my god" said Brian. Justin was so pale, the colour of his face matching the sheets that he was laying in. there was a bandage wrapped around his head and he was hooked up to many machines. Brian swallowed the painful lump in his troat. Justin was in a coma. He had been told this before, and it was only just starting to sink in. why was he so upset about thing. Jesus… he hates to say it but… maybe he CARES about Justin. More than his father anyway. The tears started flowing freely. He didn't bother to hide it when Michael came in and said it was time to go. He didn't even hide it when he saw his other friends they were all shocked to see Brian like this. "This is bizarre" whispered Mel to Linds "Shh" said Lindsay. "Wow… what has the world come to?" said ted. Brian didn't hear anyone. He couldn't see anyone. All he could see were the images of Justin in the hospital bed, and Justin lying in a pool of blood. He started sobbing hysterically. "Shh Brian…its ok…" said Michael comfortably. You need to have a shower, and go to sleep. Brian realized he hadn't showered in over 20 hours, and also hadn't slept in the same amount of time. "Ok" he whisper was barely audible. Brian and Michael got to Brians loft and Brian had a shower. He climbed into bed and slept for 18 hours straight. Michael stayed with him the whole time.


End file.
